1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowling structure that covers an engine above an outboard motor, and is particularly preferred when a cowling includes a lower cowling and an upper cowling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an outboard motor is provided with an engine in its upper portion and is covered by a cover called a “cowling”. The outboard motor is arranged at the stern of a hull while a control compartment is disposed in the front of the hull. Accelerating operation and shift operation in the control compartment is transmitted through a throttle cable and a shift cable to the outboard motor. The outboard motor is usually mounted after the hull is completely manufactured. For this reason, cables must be connected to the inside of the hull from the outside of the cowling of the outboard motor after the outboard motor is completely manufactured. In the conventional technique shown in JP-A-Hei 6-211191, the outside of the cable is covered with a rubber sealing member (grommet), and the sealing member is fitted and fixed to a recess formed by partially removing an upper-cowling joining surface of the lower cowling.
In the conventional cowling structure for an outboard motor, a certain sealing property at the joining surface between the lower cowling and the upper cowling can be secured. However, since the upper-cowling joining surface of the lower cowling is partially removed, a notch is inevitably formed on the upper-cowling joining surface of the lower cowling. For this reason, there is a problem that a complicated sealing structure is necessary in order to prevent water from entering the inside of the cowling via the notch. For example, FIG. 13 is an example of the conventional cowling structure. A portion of an upper-cowling joining surface 11′ of a lower cowling 3L, which is a cable insertion portion, is divided, and a divided portion 101′ is formed. To the narrow slots 104′, 105′ formed in the divided portion 101′ and the lower cowling 3L, a metal support plate 102′ and a rubber sealing member 103′ covered on cables 20, 21 are fitted, respectively. The divided portion 101′ is placed from above and fixed to the lower cowling 3L together with the support plate 102′, the sealing member 103′, and the cables 20, 21 by bolts 106′. The conventional cowling structure can prevent water from intruding from the surroundings of the cables 20, 21. However, water can intrude from the notch formed on the upper-cowling joining surface 11′. For this reason, a sealing property of the notch must be secured, additionally. As a result, the sealing structure becomes complicated.